


The Main Event

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, cheesy goodness, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 18. “Why didn’t you text me back?”4. “I baked you a cake.” “I thought that was charcoal …” “I misread the recipe a little bit.”





	

Scully looked at her phone in frustration as she sat on a bench by the Washington monument.   
“Dammit Mulder.” She swore under her breath.   
She decided to wait five more minutes but was still looking at her phone every few seconds.   
She was finally getting ready to leave her phone rang. Mulder’s icon popped up on her phone and she sighed in frustration.   
“Mulder where the hell are you?” Scully asked in a voice so controlled that Mulder knew he was in trouble.   
“Hey Scully…. So I got held up… you know the car- how it’s been stalling out lately? Sorry.” Scully’s brow furrowed at the strange tone in his voice.   
“Well, why didn’t you text me back? I’ve been waiting here for an hour Mulder!”   
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’ve been waiting for the tow truck and stuff…”   
Scully squinted again and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Do you need me to come get you?”   
“NO! No- no it’s fine I already called a cab. You just head on home! I’ll see you there.”   
Scully sighed, “Okay.”   
“Hey I’m sorry honey. But we can order something at home. I’ll stop on the way home and pick up a cake it will be nice.” Mulder sounded genuinely sorry.   
“Alright I’ll see you at home.”   
Scully slumped her shoulders forward and sighed sadly as she went back to her car.   
It was her fortieth birthday.   
She’d spent forty years on planet earth and she was celebrating it by driving out to downtown D.C just to drive right back.   
They didn’t have any kind of big party planned or anything but she’d at least wanted to have her evening with Mulder. Her mother had taken William and they were going to have a night out for the first time in what felt like forever.   
Whenever they went out as a family these days they always got the looks that any parent with a toddler knows well. Mulder had asked her to meet at their bench and they would go out from there.   
It was cool outside but not cold enough to make waiting for him outside unpleasant. Scully sat in the car for a moment and squirmed a little hating herself for wearing her nice underwear tonight when now she was just going to go home and put on sweatpants.   
The half hour drive home gave her plenty of time to calm down. By the time she got to their property and opened the gate she had resigned herself to a night in. She’d stopped and gotten her favorite wine and a couple rented movies on the way home. A nice night by the fire without a screaming child would still be a change.   
When she got to the door she found it locked and sighed at the fact that Mulder wasn’t home yet. She took a few steps into the house when the lights turned on and people yelled surprise. 

 

Scully was not a fan of surprises. This was something Mulder knew about her but when Mrs. Scully had come to him with the idea and talked about flying her sons and their families Mulder couldn’t help but say yes. Maggie had planned the whole thing with such excitement that Mulder tried to convince himself that Scully wouldn’t be incredibly pissed but when the day came he struggled to not let the cat out of the bag.   
When he’d awoken that morning the temptation to tell her was strong. A voice inside told him that he might be able to escape her wrath if he her ahead of time but he knew she’d be mad either way. Mulder also knew, however, that the anger would wear off when she saw her brothers and their kids.   
Charlie’s kids were pretty much adults now and Scully rarely saw them and would get the occasional email but she’d be thrilled to see them here.   
Bill, while still not a fan of Mulder, was happy to bring his family up to celebrate with Scully.   
They were careful to park all the cars neatly behind the house, out of sight from Scully’s trained eyes.  
The older cousins focused their attention on William as soon as they came in and he held them in the palm of his chubby little hand. Bill’s three kids were still too young to find William cute and funny but too old to play with him but they were polite and played a board game quietly while the adults got the party ready.   
Things were somewhat strained between the brothers because of Charlie’s recent separation from his wife and right after Mulder had gotten off the phone with Scully the two had begun to argue. Maggie shut it down with the speed and strength that only a mother of four possessed. Within a few minutes she had both brothers promising not to start trouble on Scully’s birthday.   
Charlie’s oldest son, Ben, was on watch and alerted everyone when Scully got to the gate. Charlie’s daughter, June, took William and gave him a sucker to keep him from shouting out to his mother and ruining the surprise.   
Mulder felt a trickle of sweat down his back as Scully opened the door. But it was too late to turn back.   
As he suspected she froze in shock and mild horror at seeing so many people in her home and right away her eyes went to him. He could feel her irritation for only a moment until she recognized the people in the room.   
Covering her mouth she ran to her brothers, who were now side by side, and she threw her arms around both of their shoulders.   
“Ma! Mama!” William shouted and scrambled over to her, attaching himself to her leg.   
Scully laughed as she sniffled back tears and picked up her son.   
“Hey big boy.” She looked at her brothers and then around at their kids, “I can’t believe you all came for this.”   
Scully turned to look at Mulder who shrugged and pointed to Maggie, “I can’t take credit. It was all your mom.”   
Scully walked over to her mother and gave her a one armed hug as William began to tangle his sucker in her hair.   
Mulder moved over quickly and took the squealing little boy from her hands so that she could remove the sticky treat.   
Even the sucker in her hair could not get rid of her smile.   
The night went smoothly after that. Maggie took out the cake that she and Tara had made, Scully opened presents from everyone, and finally they all sat around and talked as the night grew late.   
Around ten Maggie began to clean up and before eleven the family was getting ready to leave. Both brothers and their families would be in town for the weekend so Scully hugged them knowing she’d see them tomorrow.   
She gave an extra big hug to her mother and thanked her before noticing that Maggie was holding a small overnight bag in her hand.   
“Come on Willie, you want to go home with grandma?” Maggie asked happily.   
William, who had been watching from the sidelines as he played with a truck got up quickly and ran to his grandmother. The little guy understood what going to grandma’s meant: extra treats, more TV time, later bed time, and all around being spoiled rotten.   
“Say happy birthday to your mommy Will.” Maggie ordered kindly.   
William wrapped his arms around his mom’s legs, “Happy birday mommy.”   
Scully patted his back sweetly and ran her hand over his blond head lovingly, “Thank you baby. Have fun with grandma.”   
As soon as the door shut Mulder had his arms around Scully’s waist and his face buried in her hair.   
“Don’t think you’re not in trouble just cause it turned out well mister.” She said in mock warning.   
Mulder nuzzled his nose into her neck, “I baked you a cake.”   
Scully turned in his arms and gave him a puzzled look. He led her over to the counter where a blackened lump sat, half frosted and forgotten. She’d seen it earlier in the night and had wondered about it.  
She let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek, “I thought that was charcoal …”   
“I misread the recipe a little bit.” Mulder shrugged with a smile.   
“Well it’s the thought that counts. I’m still mad at you though for not telling me. How are you planning on making that up to me?” Scully let him pull her to his chest and she looked up at him with a smile.   
“Well your mom may have planned the main event but I think I planned a hell of an after party.”


End file.
